


Give It Back

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapel took his hypospray</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give It Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kayim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/gifts).



> Kayim, I am sorry this is not actually the answer to the exact prompt you gave me. But thinking about Bones and his Hypospray led here!

"No."

"Nurse Chapel, if you do not…"

"I said, 'no'."

The detente continued with the male making quick attempted swipes at the object the woman was holding out of his reach. He muttered imprecations while she ignored them, until the Captain and his First Officer walked in.

"Jim, tell this amazonian menace with a wet medical diploma to give me back my hypospray!"

Spock's eyebrow twitched upward, while Jim made no pretense of hiding his smile.

"Doctor, I believe you would be better served to admit Nurse Chapel has your best interests at heart," Jim informed his officer.

"Thank you, Captain." She passed the tool to Spock as he came over, trusting his grip to resist any effort Bones made, and knelt down. "Len, go to your quarters. We're not trusting the responsibility of Medical to you in your current state!"

The very de-aged boy in too large a uniform glared, lower lip poked out in complete testimony to the fact they were all correct. "M'Benga better fix this fast!"


End file.
